dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Bar-B-Que
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas-episode-_1x5_-_Digger_and_Jock_-_Barbecue.png|250px |caption = Former friends turned foes Digger and Jock try to mend fences at the Ewing Barbecue, only for old wounds to arise in "Bar-B-Que" at the end of Season 1 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 1 |number = 5 |overall = 5 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = April 30, 1978 (U.S.) October 4, 1978 (UK) |production = 1-5 |imdb = tt0553263 |writers = Robert Day |directors = David Jacobs |guests = David Wayne James Canning Irma P. Hall Jo McDonnell Haskell Craver Lisa Lemole David Honey Nancy Lydick |previous = "Winds of Vengeance" |next = "Reunion: Part I" (Season 2 premiere) }} Winds of Vengeance is the fifth and final installment in the Dallas mini-series, now known as Season 1 of the TV series. Written by Robert Day and directed by David Jacobs, the episode originally aired as part of a six-episode miniseries arc on CBS-TV on April 30, 1978. Storyline Hostility is the main course at the Ewing barbecue as Jock and Digger jab at old wounds, but Pam and Bobby use Pam's pregnancy as a truce between the prospective grandfathers. Tensions run high as J.R. and Bobby argue, which leads to an accident nobody expected. As a result, Pam's health as well as the future of the Ewing dynasty are in question. Brief summary When Pam reveals to the family that she is pregnant, the Ewings try in vain to mend fences with Digger Barnes at the family barbecue. At the Ewing barbecue, Bobby and Pam announce her pregnancy, while Jock and Digger reignite their feud, with Digger accusing Jock of "swindling him out of his part of the Ewing Oil fortune". After J.R. insults Pam and when he tries to apologize, she falls and suffers a miscarriage. Bobby wants to leave Southfork, but Jock persuades he and Pam to stay. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *David Wayne as Digger Barnes *James Canning as Jimmy *Irma P. Hall as Tilly, the housekeeper *Jo McDonnell as Maureen *Haskell Craver as Sam *Lisa Lemole as susan (as Lisa Le Mole) *William H. Burkett (as Bill Burkett) *Jerry Neill *Jim Gough as Senator Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Sue Ellen:' There is nothing in this world that Jock Ewing wants more than a grandson. And I haven't been able to give him his first, because of your disinterest in me. She is pregnant, J.R.! Little brother Bobby and that Barnes girl are going to have a baby named Ewing. Maybe even a boy! Now you just think about that! ---- *'Jock:' to Pamela Young lady, you've heard his side all your life. It's about time you heard the truth. I put that claim in my name to keep him from gambling his half away. *'Digger Barnes:' You didn't leave me nothing! *'Jock Ewing:' I come back with the claim. He's drunk. He looks at the paper, sees my name, jumps me, tries to tear my eyes out. I was gonna give him half of the money. *'Pamela:' Stop it. I can't stand this! *'Jock:' How can he stand himself? He's been a loser every day of his life. Couldn't even kill me the time he tried. *'Miss Ellie:' That's enough, Jock! ---- Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Episodes